


Under the Mistletoe

by Tutselutse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Fluff, Clint and Darcy are bro's, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutselutse/pseuds/Tutselutse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane looked at Darcy after taking a long sip of coffee, smiling  a very pleased smile before asking: "How's it going with the cute neighbor?"<br/>Darcy couldn't control the stupid grin that spread across her face and the small blush in her cheeks as she answered:<br/>"Barnes? I saw him today, but being late and all, I couldn't stop and flirt. He looked so cute, his hair and scarf filled with snow".<br/>-----</p><p>Darcy is kind of crushing on her neighbor. She also has weird friends. And, it's Christmas. </p><p>"Our landlord really went all out with the mistletoe, huh? AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is based on the 'our landlord really went all out with the mistletoe, huh? AU' from [tumblr](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/104104601656/captainasexual-fun-holiday-aus-for-you-to)
> 
> I really don't know what happened. It just kind of kept running away from me and adding more people...  
> Anyway. English isn't my first language and it's un-beta'ed, so please if you see any mistakes, tell me. Also, any advise or constructive criticism is more than welcome, since I am new to this. Thanks!
> 
>  

Darcy was late for her brunch with Jane. And not the casual, breezy late she usually rocked. Nope, this was the pajamas-bottoms, toothpaste dribble, where-the-hell-is-my-purse kind of late where you know that you're not going to make it, so you run frantically around your apartment and try to do everything at once. She avoided getting any serious injuries while getting dressed, and somehow managed to run out the door 7 minutes after she woke up (Sure, her socks might be inside out and maybe she was wearing unwashed jeans, and.... shut up).

Darcy wrapped her scarf around her neck as she thundered down the stairs, but she slowed down when she saw her downstairs neighbor, walking up. His brown hair was covered in snow, and the cold air had made his cheeks flushed. He looked better every time she saw him.

"Neighbor" he greeted with a smirk , when she walked past him, and she nodded in response before speeding up down the rest of the stairs, hoping he didn't see her blush.  
  
The traffic was hell, and the weather was even worse, but finally Darcy (and a lot of snow) entered the diner where Jane was waiting.  
  
"So sorry I'm late" Darcy apologized as she sat down across from her friend.  
  
"If you decide what to order right away I'll forgive you" Jane smiled "I am starving".  
  
As they ate, Jane told Darcy about the Thanksgiving weekend she just spent with her fiancée, Thor, and his family. There was always drama when all the Odinsons  got together, and Darcy was not jealous of Jane's in-laws, even though she loved hearing about them.  
  
"And then Loki throws the entire bowl of icing after Odin, screaming about how he never accepted him - you know, the usual - and Odin practically has smoke coming out of his ears. Loki runs out, Frigga's crying, Thor's sporting his best confused puppy eyes, _everything's_ covered in blue icing and I'm just standing in the corner, still carrying the fucking tray with cupcakes that now will stay icing-less" Darcy's stomach was hurting at this point, she was laughing way to hard at the thought of icing everywhere.  
  
"Which still makes it better than last year" Jane added, and Darcy nearly fell out of her chair, because thinking of last year was too much at this point.  
  
"Oh... the cranberry sauce... What happened then?" she managed to get out between laughs.  
  
"Well, Frigga cried as we cooked, Thor tried talking to his brother, and Odin fumed in his study. And then we all had a _lovely_ dinner." Jane snorted and stuffed bacon  in her mouth.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand why Loki was angry this time" Darcy wondered.  
  
"According to Thor, Loki has a new boyfriend and Odin didn't want to invite him. He's still struggling with Loki's sexuality".  
  
"What an ass" Darcy said angrily.  
  
"I know" Jane sighed "I mean, throwing icing everywhere isn't exactly helping, but he's horrible towards Loki"  
  
"I would've thrown stuff at him too" Darcy declared, "Probably would've aimed the whisk right at his remaining eye"  
  
Jane laughed quietly: "Of course you would" she patted Darcy's hand "So... What about your Thanksgiving?"  
  
"Oh, me and Clint are still rebelling against it, on behalf of the Native Americans. We made pizza, added another five or six rules to our parade drinking game, and drank A LOT of red wine" Darcy answered, grinning.  
  
 Jane rolled her eyes "I am sure the Native Americans appreciate your binge drinking instead of binge eating".  
  
"It was a lot of fun. We crashed Maria and Pepper's dinner, and - phew - they did not appreciate our humor."  
  
"Surprisingly" Jane said dryly.  
  
"I'd say it was one of the better ones" Darcy beamed.  
  
  
  
They finished eating, and made their way outside. The sky had cleared up some, and there was only a little snow in the air. Jane hooked her arm around Darcy's and asked "How's work?"  
  
"Oh it's great. We've made some cool pamphlets and just.... awareness and understanding is spreading. I just spent three hours interviewing this amazing kid about his transgender experience. It was so fascinating. I'm gonna write a killer article about him. I just... I love making a difference".  Darcy's enthusiasm was making Jane giggle.  
  
"Jane - maybe you should bring a pamphlet for Odin at Christmas?" Darcy continued, and pushed Jane's shoulder playfully with her own.  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"I actually mean it. Being queer is a struggle. It is not okay that his dad refuses to acknowledge him as he is".  
  
"I'll ask Thor" Jane promised "I just don't wanna provoke... Odin can be scary"  
  
"I get it. But if I ever meet him, Janie, I can't promise I won't start a discussion"  
  
"Oh boy... That wedding is looking more and more _fun_ " Jane grimaced.  
  
"You get to marry your cut as fuck, but still monogamous, oddly sensitive boyfriend of 5 years in a castle-like building, paid for by the Senator Odinson. Yeah, big deal if the maid of honor discusses queer rights with the groom's dad" Darcy teased and Jane laughed.  
  
  
Darcy and Jane had been friends since Darcy's first dorm party in college. Everyone had been drunk when she arrived and she had felt like a fish out of the water for the first 20 minutes, before some asshat spilled beer all over her sweater, and then Jane (the only other sober person at the party) had appeared and saved her. Or, well, lent her cardigan.  
And thus, a friendship was made. Jane was smart, awkward and sweet. Darcy was sarcastic, loud and pragmatic. She had always thought they complimented each other quite nicely.  
Darcy was the one who encouraged Jane to talk to the hunky, blond guy in her astronomy class, and Jane helped Darcy get the last science credit she needed for her degree in Political Science.  
  
Jane wanted to look at Christmas presents, Darcy had frowned( because Ugh, way to early) but she wanted to buy a killer dress for their Christmas Party, so she agreed to go shopping.  
She found a nice blue thing on sale that fit her curves perfectly. Jane had made a loud catcalling noise when Darcy spun around in it. Yep, this was it.  
  
Finding presents was harder. Darcy refused to do any shopping on principle, so she just sat down and watched Jane fuss over whether Frigga would prefer a wok or a tea pot. Darcy used to love Christmas, but in the last few years she had grown tired of the whole thing. Especially the shopping for presents made her grumpy.  
  
Jane dragged her into store after store, asking her about the different things she found ("Do you think Thor would wear this sweater?", "Bruce needs a new coffee-machine, right?") and Darcy replied the best she could, even though she knew Jane was excellent at picking out presents. It was another one of her friend's talents, actually. Only one gift seemed to be a challenge for the astrophysicist.  
  
"What the hell am I going to give Loki?" Jane sighed for the fourth time.  
  
"A father that actually cares?" Darcy tried "No? What about... Schnapps?" she chuckled a little as Jane sent her a dark look.  
  
"Oh God... They would kill me. You're not helping Darce" Jane cringed at the memory.  
  
"Uh... Condoms?" Darcy suggested, an apologetic smile on her lips.  
  
"Yeah , no" Jane picked up her bags "Let's just get some coffee and call it a day".  
  
  
  
The coffee shop was filled with people but they managed to find a small corner to squeeze into.  
Jane looked at Darcy after taking a long sip of coffee, smiling  a very pleased smile before asking: "How's it going with the cute neighbor?"  
  
Darcy couldn't control the stupid grin that spread across her face and the small blush in her cheeks as she answered: "Barnes? I saw him today, but being late and all, I couldn't stop and flirt. He looked so cute, his hair and scarf filled with snow".  
  
"Have you ever flirted with him? Because you always make excuses about why you couldn't do it this time"  
  
"Ugh... I know" Darcy grumbled defeated, "But Jane.. He's just so pretty, he makes my brain freeze" She ran a hand through her hair.

Jane smiled sympathetically "Go for it Darce, you've been pining for months".  
  
"I have _not!_ And... You're one to talk! It took you ages to even smile at Thor"  
  
"Yeah, and in the end you practically pushed me into his lap. Think of this as me returning the favor"  
  
"Well, if I hadn't, I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be a big fancy wedding next summer" Darcy gave Jane her you-know-I'm-right look and smiled satisfied.

"Exactly. And in 5 years, when you're about to marry the cute neighbor, I'll be taking just as much credit" Jane replied, just as smugly. Damn her.  
  
"Okay, calm your tits there, lady. Nobody said anything about a wedding. My feelings are purely on a lusty level"

"Sure thing" Jane winked.

"I hate you" Darcy muttered.

"Love you too Darce"  
  
  
It wasn't that Darcy didn't intend to flirt with her hot neighbor, because she did. It was just... She always seemed to be either late, tired or eating a bagel when she saw him (trying to flirt while you had dressing on your cheek was just a BIG FAT NO-NO)  
  
Also, writing the article about the amazing transgender kid was taking more time than she had anticipated. She really wanted to do his story justice, and she found herself sitting until late night at her desk writing and editing.  Combined with all her meetings, phone calls and other parts of her job, it meant that she was home after midnight every night in two weeks, half asleep as she walked up the stairs.

She almost forgot it was December until the day of the Christmas Party. This was a tradition they had created in college, when they had all been broke and lonely. It had started with Darcy, Jane , Clint and Maria eating Mac and cheese and drinking cheap wine, while wearing Santa hats. The next year Jane had invited Bruce and Tony from her lab, and the whole thing reached a new level of Party (Tony was magic).  
Over the years it became more classy and less spontaneous (Pepper was magic, too).  
This year they were to meet in Pepper's large apartment; Darcy, Clint, Jane, Thor, Maria, Bruce, Pepper and Tony. Just like college, except they all had jobs and money now.  
  
Darcy put on silver glitter eye- shadow, kick-ass red lipstick and piled her hair up loosely on her head. The blue dress looked awesome with her favorite pumps, and she felt ready to go.  
Buttoning her coat as she walked down the stairs, she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that she didn't see Cute Neighbor Guy. For once she actually looked like someone who got regular sleep and had a social life (and a dressing-free face!)  
  
Clint was waiting outside, a stupid grin on his face and even more stupid reindeer antlers on his head. Darcy smiled fondly as she rolled her eyes.  
"Looking good there Lewis" he grinned and passed her a beer he might have conjured out of thin air.  
  
"You too... I think" Darcy smiled and linked their arms.  
Along with Jane, Clint was her best friend. They had been practically inseparable since they first met, in a Modern Art class they both regretted taking. Darcy had been early but chosen a seat in the back row. Just before class started, a beefy blond guy had plopped down next to her, taking a huge gulp of coffee and groaned: "This coffee is like having sex in a canoe".  
  
Darcy's eyebrows had flown north and she had asked "What do you mean?".  
  
"It's fucking close to water" the guy had grumbled and then he laughed loudly at his own joke for 5 minutes. Darcy had laughed too, but not nearly as long and loudly as him.  
  
When his laughter had subdued to a small chuckle, she had offered him some of her Skittles and said "I'm Darcy, nice to meet you"  
  
"Yeah, I bet it is. I'm Clint" he had winked. The class had been awful, and they ended up blowing it off to find better coffee.  
  
Clint always produced beer cans out of no-where, he did archery in his spare time, and he always fell asleep in her bed when they watched movies. He was the one who introduced them to Maria, a girl who shared his gross fondness for weapons and action films.  
Maria was a scary kind of funny, beautiful and fierce. Darcy sometimes felt like a disfigured lump of candy-floss next to her. When Maria and Pepper met, it was like the world changed. Darcy was still not sure it was for the better. Efficiency could be a _scary thing_.  
  
"Did you hear? Tony's bringing someone" Clint asked.  
  
"No. Who?" Darcy answered, her curiosity already burning.  
  
"He wouldn't say. Just that it was some _one_ , you know, special"

"Wow... Nobody's been special since Pepper"

"Darce, you're so predictable. And waaay to fond of gossip" When Darcy opened her mouth to defend herself, Clint cut her of "Finish your beer, we want to give Pepper a funny aneurism when we get there". Darcy rolled her eyes.  
  
Pepper was as casually stunning as always, in her white cashmere dress, when she opened the door. Her mouth grew into a thin line for a second when her eyes ran over the antlers, but then she was smiling happily, hugging them both and helping them with their coats.  
  
"Two out off three stooges has arrived", she announced when they reached the living room. Everyone except Tony was there already, sipping wine or eggnog.  
Thor's hugs always made Darcy think of a friendly bear as he wrapped those huge arms around her and practically spun her around. Thor was awesome.  
Maria passed Darcy a glass of wine as a greeting, and they sat down on the couch.  
  
Tony was even better at _late_ than Darcy. They were all very ready to eat dinner (Clint and Thor had cleared the cookie plates ages ago) when the doorbell finally rang.  
Darcy sat with anticipation written all over her face as they waited, listening to Tony blabber and Pepper's occasional 'yes', 'no'. Finally Pepper's heels clicked down the hall, and she came inside "Last stooge" she smiled, but Darcy thought the smile seemed a little forced, a little strained in the corners. Maria looked like she'd noticed too, almost halfway out of her seat.  
  
Then Tony strolled in, a blinding smile carved across his face , followed by a taller, dark-haired figure. A man. A very beautiful man, in fact.  
  
" _Loki?"_ Thor asked, confusion and surprise coloring his voice.  
  
"Thor?" Loki frowned, before turning towards Tony and hissing "Why didn't you tell me you were friends with Thor?" Tony looked back and forth between the two of them a couple of times, before smacking himself on the forehead and muttering " _Odinson_ , of course".

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Bruce asked.

"Er, hrmmm... So, everyone, this is my boyfriend Loki, who apparently is Thor's little brother" Tony explained, doing his best to smile. Darcy looked around her, everyone looked shocked, except Clint, who looked like he was about to laugh.

"Remember kids, this is why you should try to remember _names_ " Tony joked. Darcy felt the corners of her mouth crawling up  and she smiled at the couple in the door.

"Dinner" Pepper blurted out, "I mean, we should eat. Now?"

"Can I please have a word with you?" Loki asked Tony, and they walked out. Jane grimaced at Darcy from the other side of Thor's frozen form and Darcy winked back.  
  
When dinner was served, Tony and Loki returned, sitting down next to each other, across from Darcy. Nobody spoke, everyone just passed food and wine around in silence. Darcy hated awkward silences, it was the worst. She took a sip of wine, before asking: "So, how'd you guys meet?".  Tony looked at her with gratitude, as he patted Loki's hand. It was a small gesture, but Darcy found it oddly moving.

  
"I was at a nightclub with some business partners , and this gorgeous bastard was hanging in the bar sipping a gin and tonic"

"Anthony walked up to me and said a very cheesy pick-up line. Then he bought me a bottle of champagne" Loki chimed in, his mouth curling into a devilish grin. He really was very beautiful, Darcy thought, with long hair and killer cheekbones.

"After that we kept bumping into each other in different places, and we just..." Tony looked at Loki fondly,"Clicked"  
  
"That's so sweet" Darcy smiled "So, when did you 'make it official', so to speak?"

"Right before - "Tony started but he was interrupted by Thor, who exclaimed "So Tony is the guy Father wouldn't invite to Thanksgiving?". Darcy fought the urge to snigger at the thought of the cupcake incident.

"Thor, your deduction skills have always been impressive" Loki sneered "Of course he is".

"Well, why didn't you tell us?" Jane asked "I've known Tony since freshman year".

"I wanted to tell you about him, when you met him at Thanksgiving, but Father wouldn't hear of it. And I wasn't aware of your _friendship_ ".

"Am I the only one wondering what the hell you guys actually talk about if you didn't know this?" Clint asked and this time Darcy had to snigger a little - Clint Barton: Asking all the right questions. Maria was holding back a laugh too, and when she met Darcy's eyes they both leaned over, laughing as quietly as they could.

"Is this funny to you?" Loki asked angrily.

"Yes" Darcy squeaked out between laughs.

"It kind off is" Maria added, laughing harder. Pepper was cracking a smile too, and Bruce was hiding his mouth behind his  napkin.

"Tony- how the hell didn't you realize you were dating Thor's brother?" Pepper asked, before laughing along with them.

"I just" Tony opened and closed his mouth.

"You're both invited to the Goddamn wedding" Jane laughed "Twice!".

"Twice?" Bruce asked through the napkin.

"Yeah, you know.. Tony plus one, Loki plus one"

At this point everyone except Thor, Tony and Loki was laughing. Thor didn't look annoyed anymore though, Tony just looked puzzled and Loki's sneer looked like it was crumbling. Finally he gave in and laughed as well. Thor smiled when he saw his brother relax.  
Loki grabbed Tony's collar, still laughing, and said affectionately: "You, my dear Anthony, are hopeless" before pulling him in for a kiss. It was awfully cute, and Darcy found herself making an 'awww'-sound.  
  
After that, the conversation flowed more freely. Darcy drank a lot of red wine, laughed and joked. It was a good night, with loud Christmas music, lots of snacks and alcohol.  
Darcy and Pepper turned a corner into dance-floor and started dancing. Thor and Jane were adorable, slow-dancing and kissing, Clint was drunk - still wearing the ridiculous antlers - and he and Loki had found a bag of confetti and was throwing it around. Stupid pranksters Darcy thought when Clint poured it into her hair.  
Bruce and Tony were discussing math, a drunken habit of theirs.  
  
It was in the middle of the night when Pepper decided to end the party. Jane was asleep on the couch, now wearing the antlers, and Clint was sleeping in a corner so Darcy just left him there and got a cab with Tony and Loki.

They stopped at her apartment first, she tried giving Tony some money but he just waved his hand and shook his head. She blew a kiss at them and crawled out of the cab. The air was cold and clear, and she could see her breath. It was very quiet, a new layer of snow covering every surface.

  
Sitting on the stairs in front of her building was the one and only Cute Neighbor Guy, smoking a cigarette.

"Hi" Darcy greeted, before attempting to sashay up the stairs.

"Hello neighbor" he replied, a confident smile on his lips. Darcy stopped walking and just looked at him, in particular his lips. They were so red. And perfect. And kissable.  
She blinked a couple of times, to clear her head, and asked "Why are you out here?"

"Needed some air. Had a cigarette left" he smirked "You look like you had a fun night?"

"Oh totes... Lots of, like, wine and friends and stuff" she answered over a hiccup. He smiled a big warm smile and got up.

"Need help to walk the stairs?" he winked.

"Maybe"

He offered her his arm and Darcy tried to ignore how much her heart started hammering as she grabbed it. Oh sweet lord it even felt muscle-ly through his coat.  
They entered the building and walked up to her floor in silence. He smelled nice: like smoke, frost and man. She liked it.  
When they reached her floor Darcy made herself turn around and look at him. It was now or never. There was a soft twinkle in his pretty and very blue eyes. She smiled and said:

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Darcy Lewis"

"I know. I'm James Barnes. Everyone calls me Bucky, though"

"Oh cool. Everyone calls me... uh, Darcy" she said, cringing a little at that last bit. The alcohol and those beautiful eyes made it really hard to think straight. He laughed a little, and then he lifted his hand and tugged at one of her curls.

"There's something in your hair" he showed her the tiny bit of glittery paper.

"Yeah, one of my friends poured confetti in it" she shook her head and more confetti fell out. This made him smile again. God, his face was so beautiful, she could stare at it all night.

"Thank you for helping me home Bucky" she told him.

"You're very welcome Darcy" he replied. She looked up, and there was actually mistletoe hanging over them. In fact, she looked around her, there was mistletoe practically everywhere. All over the ceiling, on the handrail and over the doors.

"Our landlord really went all out with the mistletoe, huh?"

"What - oh" Bucky replied, looking around him. Then he looked down at her, his confident smile back in place. Darcy mouth grew dry when he bit down on his bottom lip, the look in his eyes growing intense. Had they always been that blue?

"Well, you know what mistletoe means?" he whispered and before Darcy could even think about what to reply, he pressed his lips against hers. It was like an electric current buzzed between them, making her gasp and Bucky lift his head, looking at her with big eyes. Darcy could still feel the tingle in her lips when she replied "Yeah, I know".  
  
She kissed him full on, placing one hand on his neck, and the other on his side. He responded immediately, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. His lips were warm and soft, and his mouth tasted like smoke and beer. The kiss was painfully slow and burning, and Darcy was starting to feel very warm in her coat and scarf. Slowly Bucky walked forward, moving her up against her door.  
  
His mouth was moving faster, and he kissed her more hungrily. Being pressed between his warm, large body and the door while he kissed like there was no tomorrow was making her head spin. Darcy opened his scarf and zipped his jacket down. She placed her hand back on his side, digging her nails in.  
Bucky groaned and, if possible, moved even closer.

Darcy didn't know how long they spent kissing against her door, like a pair of teenagers, but it was very nice. Even though a part of her wanted to invite him inside and remove his clothes, another part of her really enjoyed just kissing. It felt like many years ago since she'd last been satisfied with _just kissing_.  
  
Bucky lifted his head and looked down at her, panting slightly. Darcy placed another small kiss on his lips and said "I better sleep now. I think I have a good hangover waiting for me in the morning".

"Yeah" he agreed and kissed her again "Sleep tight doll". He squeezed her hand before walking off.

Darcy unlocked her door and walked inside, before punching the air and squealing loudly.  
  
Falling asleep was surprisingly easy after all that kissing. She was out within minutes.

 

Darcy woke up to a loud knocking on her door. And a smaller knocking in her head.  
She yawned in the back of her hand as she staggered down the hall, eyes still not completely open.  
  
She opened the door and blinked as she took in the sight before her.  
Bucky was there, smiling brightly, wearing a Santa hat and holding what looked like Starbucks coffee and a bag she couldn't identify.

"Good morning doll. Can I come in?"

"Sure" Most of her brain was kind of stuck on the Santa hat he was wearing, and the remaining bits were mostly freaking out over wearing old shorts and a Hello Kitty t-shirt.

"I brought coffee" he grinned "And bagels", placing the stuff on her table.

" _Coffee"_ she sighed happily "You're a life saver".

"I know, doll" he walked over to her "You still have confetti in your hair".

"Oh, yeah" Darcy blushed. For some reason he kept grinning and Darcy couldn't help but smile back foolishly. Then he put a Santa hat on her head, laughing loudly at her displeased expression.

"Come on, you look cute" he told her, eyes twinkling. Then he kissed her. Just a soft, sweet peck on the lips, but Darcy was still taken aback by the way his lips burned on hers, the heat that flared up between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"Come on sweetheart, you need to eat something" Bucky whispered into her mouth, and dragged her to the table.  
  
They ate the bagels and drank the coffee. Bucky smiled every time Darcy caught his eyes, and she blushed a little. When she was done, he got up, walked over and kissed her. Darcy clung on to him, grabbing his t-shirt and kissing him back.

Bucky lifted her up and carried her over to the couch, laying her down and crawling up next to her. He grinned and whispered "I could get addicted to this" before capturing her mouth again.  
  
"Yeah, me too" she sighed "But, I really wanna shower"

"Oh" Bucky smiled mischievously.

"I'll hurry up. You can watch TV if you'd like" she answered quickly, her cheeks flushing. It wasn't that she didn't want to shower _with_ him, because she did. It was just her hung over showers were kind of sacred, and she could use a small break to wrap her head around the fact that he was there (with _bagels!)_.  
  
The warm water helped calming her down, making her feel more like a human again. She removed all the confetti, and got out clean and smelling like her peach soap.

She dressed in a big sweater, tights and walked barefoot out in the hall. She stopped by the bathroom again, picking up the Santa hat. She looked at it for a while, a stupid grin slowly crawling across her face.

Darcy put it on and walked back into the living room. Bucky looked up from the couch, beaming when he saw her. She smiled back. This was definitely something. A very good something...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm on [tumblr](http://www.tutselutse.tumblr.com), come say Hi! I mostly reblog Sebastian Stan, Buffy and stupid things.


End file.
